In many industries, walls are sometimes protected by baseboards. These baseboards typically protect the wall against impacts, for example against impacts from carriages. In industries requiring sanitary precautions, for example in the food industry, some traditional baseboards used for protecting walls are made of concrete coated with an epoxy. The epoxy is required because the walls and their baseboards are typically washed relatively often to maintain sanitary conditions within a building into which they are provided.
The above-described baseboards have many drawbacks. For example, such baseboards may take a relatively long time to build if the concrete used in these baseboards takes a relatively long time to solidify. For example, a typical baseboard used in the food industry may take up to two weeks to solidify before an epoxy coating can be applied.
In addition, the epoxy is relatively fragile and may be broken by relatively small impacts. Furthermore, it also sometimes happens that the epoxy delaminates from the concrete. In both cases, there is a need to repair the baseboard.
Such repairs imply that the factory into which the baseboard is provided may need to be shut down, at least in part. In addition, such repairs are relatively labor intensive. Therefore such repairs are relatively expensive.
In addition, not any type of baseboard is usable in industries requiring sanitary precautions. Indeed, the baseboards need to be relatively easily washable and to be relatively resistant to the implementation of pathogens thereinto, thereon or both thereinto and thereon.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel protective baseboard. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved protective baseboard.